KND: New Age
by DC2030
Summary: 83 years later, when Benedict, Nigel, and many others are gone, a veteran looks at what is here and what is gone.


**I thought of doing something like this for a while.**

* * *

**83 Years after KND: Civil War**

"…Tell us another story!" A kid exclaimed, jumping up from where he sat in the courtyard. Several other kids, and adults, nodded in unison as they looked on to a one handed elderly man.

"Fine, fine, settle down. I've got a lot more tales for you all, enough to keep you all for the ceremony." The elderly man chuckled. "Now, let's see…I could tell you about Legion, or about the Civil War between Numbuh 60 and 86, or maybe I could tell you about the Numbuh Googolplex."

"Tell us about Numbuh 1 and Benedict Uno!" a kid with dark hair with purple and red streaks, exclaimed.

"There will be more talk about that during the ceremony." Everyone turned to see an African-American boy wearing a simple t-shirt, baggy pants, and sunglasses approaching them. "Run along now everyone, you wouldn't want to miss out on any nice seats."

Groans and sighs erupted from everyone resent. "Go on now, I won't be going anywhere." The old man laughed. The crowd said their goodbyes and left the courtyard to a coliseum next door.

"It's good to see you again" The old man smiled at the seemingly young boy. "Infinity." The boy laughed. "Even after all these years, you look the same as you did during the Sixth Age."

"Of course, there is the obvious change in wardrobe." Numbuh Infinity motioned to his clothes. "People of my species can live for a number of years. We really should go now, the ceremony is about to begin."

"Your right." The old man slowly stood, making his way with Infinity to the coliseum.

**Rachel McKenzie Memorial Coliseum**

"Attention, everyone." Numbuh Infinity spoke into a microphone as he walked to the center of the coliseum. "Today, we celebrate Remembrance Day." Cheers and applause erupted throughout the coliseum. "On this day, we look back on those final dark days and the end of fighting between children, teenagers, and adults throughout the cosmos. Peace, everlasting peace. And here with us, the final veteran and witness of those events. I give you, now 95, Numbuh 832, Josh Puncture! Here to tell us about those days."

The one handed man walked slowly to the center of the coliseum as all in attendance cheered. Josh Puncture took the microphone from Infinity and looked to the cheering audience. "If Nigel were here…he'd know what to say. Over the years…I got thinking. What Nigel had…what made him great, it wasn't the powers – even though the powers and James Bond suave did help – It was that he had _will_, that he could go to you, despite all the responsibility he had, that he could just make _you_ feel as important as him. I really do wish that Nigel, that Rachel, and that all the others were here with me to look at you all, to see that dreams can come true…"

"My time's over. All that war torn stuff isn't need here." Josh huffed as he looked on to every individual in the stands. "My times passed…" Josh let the microphone fall from his one good hand and onto the floor, turning around and walking off.

Josh walked pass statues of Nigel, Rachel, Lance, Angelie, and Soulless. He exited the coliseum and took up his seat in the courtyard, looking up to the darkening sky.

"You never were much for huge speeches." Infinity said, taking a seat beside Josh.

"Look around Infinity. I'm not needed here." Josh motioned to the utopia around them. "This is the _good_ years. All I am is a constant reminder of the dark storm. I never built any of this; all I did has jab and shoot people with a harpoon."

"I remember." Infinity chuckled lightly. "I saw it all unfold behind a desk as you and Nigel and the rest of The Society did all the work."

"It feels like a story…like the ending of a story…but a story." Josh sighed.

"Stories never end, Josh." Infinity patted Josh on the back. "It just changes into something else." Infinity stood and began to walk away. "I'll see you later Josh, try not to dwell on this much longer."

Josh looked to the ground. He began to move what was left of his right arm as if he were carving the number '832' into the concrete.

"Uh…Mr. Puncture?" Josh turned to see the kid with dark hair and red and purple streaks standing nearby.

"Yes Darknull?" Josh raised a brow.

"Can you tell me more about Nigel Uno?" the kid, Darknull asked innocently.

"Sure thing." Josh tapped the seat next to him for Darknull to take. "I'll even tell you how he lost his hair." Darknull to a seat beside Josh, looking up to him wide eyed.

"It all started in a playground with his best friend Abigail Lincoln…"


End file.
